


Conveyance

by aMoxgirl



Series: Correspondent Exchange [18]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Correspondent Exchange, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl
Summary: On a lazy day, two people in love can discover something new and something believed lost and forgotten. Something so earth shattering that it changes them on the most basic levels.Yet only 24 hours later does it all seem to crumble, or is there something else at work here?





	Conveyance

**Author's Note:**

> So here is next story in the series... Mox is again yelling at me for making him into a sap! Montana is wanting to meet Ambrose but I don't know if that's a good idea?
> 
> Anyways twitter | trumblr me @aMoxgirl

**Conveyance**

_Noun: the action or process of transporting someone or something from one place to another._

It’s been a week since he landed state-side, five days since the first time they had made love and he swears to any and every known God there is every night as he slips inside her that he will never let her go. That she is the only reason his heart beats- it doesn’t matter if they are making love or simply laying on the couch watching a scary movie that she swore she could watch and instead ends up with her face buried in his chest.

Five days and as he lays on the couch holding Liana tight he finally notices Roman’s odd looks. There is a light shining from his blue/grey eyes and a smile on his lips that wont go away- and Jon doesn’t think it has anything to do with Katelyn being pregnant, so he asks, “your awful happy about something Big Dog!” His brother laughs and his eyes seeks out Katelyn as she moves about in the kitchen. Seth and Larkin are, there is a solid thump from upstairs, and Jon chuckles and amends his thoughts as a loud squeal ripples through the morning air.

Roman rumbles softly, “why shouldn’t I be happy- my girl is expecting, Sethie is happy and you…” here his voice trails off for a second, “your like you were when we first met back in the day!” Shaking his head, he amends, “no your better than that! I have never seen a man so much in love before you…” Jon blinks and then raises an arm to pillow it under his head- his other arm stays firmly wrapped around the young woman that was his heart beat. Thinking back, he finds himself remembering his parents, “my folks use to be like this- I always thought my dad was the biggest goof ball for being so sappy with my mom! But I get it now! She is my heart and soul; I would do or say anything for her!”

At those words Jon felts small little fingers dig into his side- under his tee and grins, glancing down he watches as sleepy cognac brown eyes blink awake. Using the arm that is wrapped around her waist he squeezes her tighter and pulls her upward for a sloppy kiss. Moaning as her body melts into his and her magic caresses his in the most seductive way he knows that she is very source of his lifeforce and that is the only thing that matters to him in this world!

* * *

That night at dinner, everyone is happy, talking, laughing, and eating does Jon know that his life is complete. Whatever he had had before was just an illusion and this… **THIS** was what every man should strive for in his life. Suddenly Roman is breaking through his thoughts with a question, “your leaving for Fort Piper tomorrow, right?” Nodding as he forked up come garlic mash potatoes and hummed in hunger pleasure he answered, “Yeah I figured get in- get issued post housing while I look around the surrounding neighborhoods for a decent place.” Liana pauses beside him and asks softly, “what are we going to do with my place in Montana?”

Popping a piece of chicken into his mouth Jon realized he had not thought about that, but it was Seth that answered, “I am still stationed at Fort Hogan- Larkin and I can stay there while you figure it out so your not so rushed or pressured!” Shooting a glance to Liana he saw she was looking down at her plate, “Babe?” He watches her eyes snap up to his and for a second the thought of her not coming to Las Vegas with him threatens to rip him apart. In a second she softly adds, “sorry its just… Draven Creek has been my home for so long, it will take time to adjust thinking about leaving it!” Smiling as he bent over and kissed her temple he murmured, “it can just be temporary babe- until I figure out what game Hemsley is playing!”

Her smile is bigger now, her eyes shine more positive for him, but she shakes her head, “its ok Mox- if you want to live in Vegas we can, you deserve to live where and how you want to!” Reaches out to bring her closer for a more heated kiss cause until that moment he didn’t think it was possible for another human being to understand him on such a deep level. But then again he shouldn’t be surprised- she is his heart beat, the other part of his soul! Seth’s cough interrupts his kiss attempt however with less than pleasing news, “remember you two- Corbin is also still in play, Dean you have some more heavier weight now that you’re a Captain we could use that to our advantage.”

Nodding in silent agreement he was about to comment when Roman beat him to it, “Hemsley won’t let us near him- he native born to the City and I bet he is more than willing to work with Hemsley rather than any of us!” Leaning back in his chair Jon considered Roman’s words and was about question something when Liana spoke up timidly, “then we make him want to work with us!” Cocking his head to side he gave her a questioning look, but she ignored him, “give him what he wants Mox- give him access to me!” The rage that flares within him is quick and powerful- but Liana is looking right at him, almost waiting for the dark rage to spill up and out of him. “no Liana- out of the question so get the fucking idea out of your pretty little head!”

Its taking everything within him not to let the rage show- not to let it burn everything around them. His vision is blurring, and he can feel his ink start to itch then there is a sudden splash of cold ice magic covering him and trying to drown his anger. Something tells him it wont be enough, the magic in him- no the Profeta in him has been pissed off and needs an outlet. Snapping out, “Seth the woods are clear- yes?” His younger brother nods slowly and he push’s himself away from the table- he almost makes to the door when Liana’s small soft voice asks, “so this is how your going to deal with this?”

Snapping around and letting his magic seep into his eyes he snarls out, “would you rather I burn you to the ground baby cause there is enough fire in me to do it right now!” Watching as she stood up and slowly passes him by she walked out of the house and into the backyard and threw her magic up in a blinding light. Jon stood in wild amazement as her magic flared lighter and brighter than any type of magic he had seen before. He heard a soft, “so beautiful and yet so sad!” he thought it was Katelyn that murmured those words, but his focus is on the way Liana’s magic ‘_feels’_. Once focused, he would almost taste the tears in her out pore of magic- the feel of loneliness tore at his heart, her eyes glowed with her gold magic, but Jon could start to see red streamers blinking in and out. _Pain_\- _she is feeling pain_, and that knowledge quenched the burn of his own magic.

He slid across the yard and through the build up her magic and reached out gently and soaked her in his own aching magic. The moment their magic’s connected Jon felt their soul bond tighten- and for the first time he felt her heart beat not next to his but **_IN _**his. “I am damned if I do and damned if I don’t,” he whispered as he reached out and gather her into his arms. Her voice was pained but still loving, “your not damned Mox- but I don’t know if your truly understand how I feel about you!” Crying openly, he asked, “show me Liana!”

There was a stuttering moment then her magic surrounded him, coaxing out his magic to a brighter stage and from a place so deep he thought he was dying. He felt his body shift, felt his magic mutate on a fundamental level, his heart seemed to grow another identical organ in his chest- felt his blood coating it and forming a protective shell around it. Liana voice was small, “let me in Mox- let me love you with my very soul!” With those words he felt the last barriers within him fall open to her.

* * *

Katelyn watched in pure amazement and felt the words fall from her lips without thinking about it, “we are bare witnessing to a life force binding- I thought they were just myths!” Roman moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her- hands spread wide across her stomach and their children. “explain it to us baby… I thought I understood what a binding blessing was, but it sounds like this is different!” Nodding absently, she choked out, “there are three different types of blessings known to us- a binding blessing binds magic together, a soul blessing can be combining ones magic and soul, lastly and as far as I know no life force binding has been known to our people in hundreds of years- joins two life force as one! The down side is that if one spark of the life bond dies so will the other!” She is aware of Roman going stiff behind her and Seth hissing but she knew none of them could stop it.

Watching as Liana and Jon’s magic licked each other and gave off a deep heat that aroused her down to her core, glancing over to Larkin she saw the younger girl shift uncomfortable from foot to foot, eyes seemed hazed and glossy. Shifting to glance backward to Roman she gasped as she felt his harden length against her back, his words were softy and meant only for her, “I have never been so hard and needful in my life baby…” She nods and whispers back, “I want you too, but I don’t want to miss this either Roman, this is history!” Roman cocks his head when Seth moves closer with Larkin in his arms, “if I get anymore sexual charged I am going to explode… and not in a good way!” Larkin nods her head in silent agreement and Katelyn glances upwards and gasp in shock.

Above them the stars in the night sky flicked different colors and there was a white light star bursting in the darkness above. Seth mutters with a smile on his face, “every time those two step up their game it’s like the planet itself is blessing them!” Katelyn simply leaned her head back against Romans chest and watched as the colorful stars began to streak across the black velvet sky.

* * *

Liana didn’t know how much time past as this new blessing rolled through her and Mox- the feeling that flowed into her couldn’t compare to the blinding blessing she and Mox had committed to before. This blessing was like she was giving and taking the very air from Mox’s lungs and transferring it into her own. The blood that pumped in his veins now joined in hers and that’s when she felt it… a small flicker of new life- a life that was still taking shape. With wide eyes she breathed into the kiss Mox was giving her and moaned, the pleasure made her weak in the knees. Pulling back she whispered, “did you feel it Jon?” The used of his given name had him pulling back and blinking, “all I feel baby is you- it’s the only thing I _want_ to feel! Your my fucking my drug…” Smiling she wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his magic pool in between her legs.

Thrusting her hips harder against his she was rewarded with one of his throaty moans- magic shifting inside of her, bringing her to a peak; she simply held on to him as everything that was him was becoming hers. Breathing hard she choked out, “ focus your magic higher Mox- feel for your magic!” She felt his magic caress her and move upward and after a moment he pulled his magic back- she could feel his shock and his surprise, after a second his magic was back searching and coaxing at the beginning of the new life that her body now held. “my gods Liana… your…. fuck baby your,” his words died off but the amount of awe and love in his voice told Liana that he was happy, shocked but happy!

Suddenly their combined magic fluttered out around them and Liana was shocked that she never felt Mox drop to his knees, never felt him tug her shirt up and drop his forehead against her stomach. Hands raising up to comb through his hair she smiled happily as she felt Mox place a small series of kisses against their baby. Suddenly there was a throaty laugh and she glanced at the rest of their family and blushed, she only softly attempted to move slightly away from Mox but was held still as his arms came around her waist. “So, you finally figured it out?” it was Larkin’s soft voice, but Liana froze and stumbled out, “you knew?” Larkin giggled and reminder her, “I am a precog Liana I knew the first night I met you!” Mox was stirring at her waist and when he pulled back she saw the tears running down his cheeks. Once he was on his feet and wiped at his wet face Liana found herself in another heated kiss. Seth moaned and laughed when Larkin jabbed his ribs after a few minutes, but suddenly Mox was yanking his lips away and looking hard at Larkin and asking, “its so small yet but you know, what our baby is?” Larkin smiled and snuggled deep into Seth’s arms and murmured, “he will have such beautiful blue eyes, like his daddy!” Liana felt the joy that raced through Mox and then laughed as he turned to her and scooped her up in his arms to swing her around, but Larkin wasn’t done, “when the time comes his sister however she will have her mother’s eyes!” Gasping as more shock tumbled through her and Mox she looked at Larkin and asked innocently, “when?”

Larkin smirks and shrugs her shoulders and tosses back a smile to them as she turns to leave the yard, “two or three after your son!” At this Liana swings her gaze back to Mox to see his reaction and he is reassuring her in the next breath, “I can’t wait baby- a little princess just like her mama!” Smiling she push’s away the nagging feeling that all of this is just so sudden and that there are threats that threaten not only the man she loved but her son.

Her magic bubbles and Mox’s is there to calm it- his magic tastes new and different, almost like those chocolate peppermint patties and for a second she wonders what she tastes like to him? She can sense her own magic within his now but to her its tasteless, holds no passion like his does.

So later that night when Mox is kissing her senseless and slips inside her, she remembers to ask him how her magic tastes/feels to him? At her question the movement of his hips stops and he peers down at her with desired fogged eyes and whispers, “you taste like life Liana- you feel like life, **_my life_** and I never want to stop feeling you- tasting you cause just as long as I can feel you baby I am know I am alive!” His words brings tears to her eyes and she reaches up to kiss him, and with a little push she changes their positions. She moans as she readjusts to straddle his hips and watches with heavy lidded eyes as his eyes close and his tongue licks his lips. Bending down she replaces his tongue with her own and whispers, “then feel Jon- feel everything that you are to me!” With that she began to move.

* * *

Its late the next afternoon when they make it to the housing administration office at Fort Piper. She sat silently by as Mox fill’s out the required forms, answered all the questions- her stomach gave a soft low growl when she realized it was late afternoon and they hadn’t had a bite to eat since earlier before they left Florida. Tapping Mox in the arm and whispering she going to find a vending machine she picked up her purse and walked back the way they had entered the building.

“Montana?” Turning around, eyes searching and after a moment she spotted an older man that she knew. “Adam!” Beaming as she reached the uniformed solider and quickly shook hands with him and was making small talk when Mox rounded the corner and paused, the look in his eyes was guarded so she called out, “Mox baby come meet Staff Sergeant Adam Cole,” she paused as Mox walks up and slid a arm around her waist and pulls her to him- smiling softly she added, “he recently married Capt. Baker.” She felt Mox relax at that and chuckled softly, “either you’re a stupid or brave man Staff Sergeant!” It took a moment, but Adam smiled back and shrugged, “some would say a man in love is both… and neither!” She beams as Mox let out a deep laugh then places a kiss on top of her head is about to say something when her stomach lets out a larger louder growl that has both men looking at her- blushing she jabs a finger at Mox’s side and mutters, “your son is hungry Captain Moxley.” And blushes harder when Mox’s hand slides up under her tee shirt and caresses her stomach.

They part from Adam Cole once he tells them that once Captain Baker knows that Mox is back in town she will want to have a dinner with them, his parting words still Mox, “she loved having you for dinner last time Montana- loved the hell out of that recipe you left behind! So, she will bug the both of you till you come over again!” Watching she slowly turned to Mox and saw he was watching her with a hardness in his eyes, puzzled on what he was upset, “Mox why are you…,” the darkness in his eyes lightened up but the heaviness of him all around her didn’t, “you meet with Capt. Baker before?” Blinking she started to walk, “oh I didn’t tell you?” his answer was a growl, but she continued on, “we linked up when I was here for my work conference.” A pause then once outside the building Mox was at her side asking, “Liana… Baby…” his words died off, but she could sense there was something eating away at him, but she couldn’t pin point what it was. After a moment he shook his head muttered a never mind and gave her such a soul-searching look that it almost broke her heart.

With her heart thumping so hard she wanted to ask but when he suddenly scooped her up in his arms and just held her she finally felt the pain buried deep within him and decided that now wasn’t the time.

They make it to a family owned diner that Mox quietly said was his favorite back in the day, there is a sadness hanging in the air and Liana doesn’t know why or what to do about it? She sighed unhappily as they made their way to Fort Piper’s on post housing, it’s a modesty little house- not made for more than just the single soldier. The bed in the bedroom is a full and not big enough for Mox and her both and her mood sours even more. Mox’s magic is snapping harshly and his anger is plain to see but she is tired and suggests, “maybe I should check in the hotel down on main?” Her words bring Mox’s magic up and into his eyes, his rage is almost blinding and her stomach rolls in uneasiness. Sighing she places her hands on her stomach and tries, “Mox calm down- this ain’t helping the matter and is making me sick to my stomach!” Suddenly he snaps, “why the fuck cant I do anything right by you?” Her surprise waved over her and she went to him, laying a hand on his chest in an attempt to smooth.

It takes a moment for his magic to died down then there is a sadness again, “Liana I feel like I fucking this up… Being here in Vegas isn’t…..” his words are gone, and Liana simply asks, “why Mox? Vegas is your home, isn’t it? The place you love. What’s here that your dreading?” She attempts to put all her love into her magic and surround him with it, but he is gently pushing it back at her, after a huff he started, “I was debriefed in Germany for six months after they found us in the Tunnels- then I was put on a plane with a one way ticket home, to Vegas! To…. To her… to…” here Liana finally pieces everything together, “to Renee?” The shock that she feels from his magic surprises her, but the words tumble out before she can stop them, “do you still love her Jon?” There is a moment where he just simply looks at her then he sits on the bed and rubs at his face, “no Liana I don’t- by Gods I loved her so much back then- she was my anchor in the Tunnels. Then when I came home she was living with another man. They intended to get married!” Holding out his arms, silently begging her to come to him- and she did! Sending her magic to him again, moaning softly as he caressed it back.

Once she was seated on his lap he continued, “his things were in my house Liana, his razor was in the medicine cabinet- where mine use to be, my toothbrush was gone and his took its place.” A deep breath and she kissed his temple, “but once I was back he took his stuff and left without a second thought, without a fight! If you love someone like that how can you just give them up without a fight?” She sighed as she started to comb her fingers through his hair. “The first night was the roughest- I couldn’t sleep in the same bed, my fucking bed cause I knew they had been there together- and that hurt… hurt so bad that my magic lashed out but…” a hard swallow, “she… I mean…. Renee didn’t react to it at all! And oddly enough that pissed me off even more!” Here his arms came around her and squeezed.

Letting her hands caress his neck and with her magic she pushed him forward, “I never did sleep in that bed, Renee even started to ask me to come to bed after two weeks or so, but I was more comfortable on the couch. But I was home.. home with my wife, no matter if she had moved on for a time she was still my wife so one night after dinner, she was doing the dishes and thought I could be her ‘Dean’ again cause suddenly everything felt a little bit normal. So, I gently stepped up behind her and slowly wrapped my arms around her,” suddenly Liana felt his magic shake and his arms tightened. “she reacted violently- physical pushed me away and that was my first clue that things were never going to be the same! Strike one if you will.” His hands came up to feather touch her stomach and smiled a little.

Smiling herself she couldn’t help but ask, “did she ever feel your magic?” A moment then he answered softly, “I think so, but I am not sure- it was a week before she found out she pregnant and I had actually taken up sleeping in the guest room, she came to me one night. She came to me and we attempted to make love for the first time since my return but when I unconsciously used my magic to build a upon her desire, she once again pushed me away.” A laugh, “Strike two! I spent that night getting totally drunk listening to her tears from down the hall.” Liana couldn’t stop herself as she tilted his head back and kissed him hard and deeply. Smiling as he mewled when she pulled back.

Throaty as he closed his eyes and continued onward, “the next day she started to get sick- at first I thought it was because she had forced herself to come to me the night before but after two days I realized she was sick and finally got her to go to her doctors. There… well…strike three- and I was out! It hit me all at once… she couldn’t stand my touch- hell she couldn’t really stand to be alone with me, said my smoking bothered her- not that I smoke _ALL_ the time, but I let her get away with it! She hated my ink, wouldn’t even look at and when I asked Britt about it she said I should allow Renee some wiggle room to get use to the new me! But anyways it hit me there in that Doctors office that it was never going to work, I was a different man than the one she had loved and married. And I wasn’t being fair to neither of us in trying to force this joke of a marriage upon either of us.” His words were followed by a snort and his hands that were on her stomach started to move up to her breasts.

Shifting to stand in between his legs and pushing him back and down she cocked her head to the side in silent question, “I guess I am scared you will reject me baby- figure out that I am not good enough for you cause fuck Liana you got to know you deserve better than me!” Letting some rage bubble up into her magic she snapped, “and don’t you think I am scared? Scared that your realize that I am nothing but a little girl and realize that…” choking out she pushed the words out, “that Renee is better for you than I am!” She let her fear leak into her magic and watched as he felt her fear and felt how truly scared she was at everything. Tears falling as he raised up and wrapped his arms around her whispered, “Liana baby.. Renee is my past! I can’t use words to explain this to you but by the Gods I hope each and every day I hope to show you. The love I had for her is like a boy with a school ground crush. I know your young and I am sure your overwhelmed at how fast things are moving but tell me… tell me, does it feel wrong…. Do I feel wrong to you?”

She openly sobs and cries out as his magic caresses her body, “No Mox… you’re the first thing in my life that feels right!” With that Mox simply moves to show her just how much love he has for her.

Afterwards as they lay on the bare mattress basking in the aftershocks of their love making does Liana remember something that she had forgotten to tell Mox and now she wasn’t sure on how to tell him, but she has to try. “Jon?” Using his given name, she smiles when it dons on her that she only uses it in serious situations, but his hum distracts her for a moment, “I love how you say my name… so seductive baby!” Rolling her eyes, she push’s at him and props herself up on an elbow and moans when his mouth seeks out and finds one of her breasts. “Jon I am serious… your not going to like it!” Sucking in a breath as he pops her nipple out of his mouth and gives her a raised eyebrow. Swallowing hard she slings the words out before she looses her nerve, “I met Renee when I was in Vegas!” It only takes a moment before he reacts, “the fuck Liana!” And she can feel the hurt within his magic and something inside her breaks- cause it tells her that maybe, even if he wont admit it that just maybe Mox does still love Renee.

Suddenly she feels like an outsider…

She lets the tears fall when Mox slips from the bed and yanks on his cloths, “when the fuck was you going to tell me this?” Sadly, as she felt her heart breaking, “I didn’t think it mattered.” His body jerks and he snaps back, “you didn’t think? Was it up to you if it fucking mattered Liana?” She saw the horror flicker across his face the moment after he said those words, but the hurt was already done, “it ain’t like I sought her out Jon, I didn’t even know her name let alone that she was in Vegas! She came a upon Capt. Baker and I one day after lunch” With that she slipped off the bed and began to dress, Mox moved up behind her and laid his hands on her arms. “baby I am sorry- you fucking shocked me. I am not ready for all of this…” But her heart was beating harder, her soul was crying out and she didn’t know how to hide it from him cause the last thing she wanted was his pity.

She silently finished dressing and turned to him and asked brokenly, “where does this leave us?” There was something in his eyes that finished breaking her soul, he choked out- “Liana don’t…. please… I will do anything but please don’t leave me! I couldn’t handle it…. It would kill me!” Stepping up to him and kissing him innocently, “you are my heart and soul Mox I don’t want to leave you, but you know as well as I do that there is something here, something that’s coming in between us that you need to face and confront. I don’t know if its Renee or something else but for myself and our son I need you to figure it out. I am not leaving you… I couldn’t! I don’t want to either! But it’s obviously you need something that I can’t give or don’t have, and I don’t know what to do about that?”

His answer was to fall to his knees and weep.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Next Time: **Mox and Liana finds a house and it has a stow away. Mox comes face to face with Renee and Liana thinks is she is being followed?

Oh, and Juice and Mox finally met eye to eye and Mox is still tempted to kill him.


End file.
